


Бульвар Надежд

by The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)



Series: Бульвар Надежд [1]
Category: Epik High, Korean Actor RPF, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity
Summary: Ли Донхэ - владелец маленького магазина цветов в Мокпо.Рефлексия, уныние, разговоры про претенциозную художественную литературу





	Бульвар Надежд

Покупательница была назойливой. Тихой, но раздражающей. Она все ходила вокруг цветов, кидая на Донхэ оценивающие взгляды. 

Донхэ не слишком часто вспоминал о своем времени в Супер Джуниор 05. За годы, что прошли с тех пор, его лицо потихоньку вымылось из памяти людей, а Ли Донхэ-певец заменился Ли Донхэ-владельцем маленького цветочного магазина в Огаме. Местным было переключиться еще проще - Ли Донхэ-певец у некоторых из них не успел сменить даже соседского школьника Ли Донхэ.

Покупательница местной не была. Донхэ все гадал, собирая букет из подсолнухов, заказ миссис Ким, помнит ли она конкретно его или все пытается вспомнить, почему владелец цветочного магазина, в который она заглянула проездом, кажется ей смутно знакомым.

Один из цветков непослушно кривился в сторону, и Донхэ все пытался решить - нарушает ли это симметричность или, наоборот, добавляет естественности композиции, когда от стенда с орхидеями раздался приглушенный, но отчетливо триумфальный возглас "Ага!".

\- Возможно, она была твоей фанаткой десять лет назад, - предположила Сора, подавая Донхэ ножницы и облокачиваясь на прилавок. Она бесцеремонно рассматривала покупательницу, которая что-то стремительно строчила у себя в телефоне.

\- Будешь сегодня горячей темой в ее блоге, - прокомментировала Сора. - Поговори с ней, она будет в восторге. Или лучше - пригласи ее в бар, развеешься, вспомнишь молодость, покажешь ей миракл сладкой айдольской любви. Будешь горячей темой в ее блоге несколько месяцев!

\- Это неприлично, - заметил Донхэ.

\- И не говори, - легко согласилась Сора. - Люди совершенно не знают норм приличия.

Донхэ отложил ножницы в сторону.  
\- Неприлично обсуждать покупателя, Сора.

Сора хмыкнула, открыла и закрыла (дзынь!) кассу и продолжила:  
\- А она симпатичная. Не очень старая. Может, даже на пару лет тебя моложе.

\- Мне всего тридцать, - в стотысячный раз сказал Донхэ.

\- Свят свят, - снова перекрестилась Сора.

\- Мне тридцать пять, - сказала покупательница.

Донхэ попытался притвориться одним из подсолнухов.

\- Классно, - восхитилась Сора. - Какой косметикой пользуетесь?

Донхэ ухватился за зазвонивший телефон как утопающий за спасительную соломинку.  
\- "Рута и розмарин", здравствуйте.

\- Привет, - сказала Хечжон, - а можно Офелию к телефону?

\- Она утопилась, - привычно отозвался Донхэ, и Хечжон рассмеялась:  
\- Как же быть?

\- Отравиться? - предположил Донхэ. - Я недавно ел токпоки тут неподалеку, и, кажется, в вопросе отравления на владельцев можно положиться.

\- Токпоки и пищевое отравление? Ты знаешь путь к моему сердцу, - мечтательно вздохнула Хечжон. - Ладно, Гамлет, у меня для тебя заказ.

Донхэ отвернулся от Соры и покупательницы и достал блокнот.  
\- Мне нужна корзина цветов сегодня на чтения для автора. Это мужчина, он примерно твой ровесник.

\- Какие-то предпочтения в цветах? - спросил Донхэ.

\- У него не самый легкий слог, но это его первая книга, и она переполнена эмоцией. И он мастерски воспроизводит присущее всем вам неумение эту эмоцию выражать, - сказала Хечжон.

\- Окей, - сказал Донхэ, послушно записывая в блокноте "эмоциональный запор". - Во-первых, так что насчет цветов? А во-вторых, когда ты говоришь "всем вам" ты пытаешься быть сексисткой или это приходит к тебе естественно?

\- Что естественно, то не безобразно, - сказала Хечжон.  
(- Слышали бы тебя сейчас твои студенты, - пробормотал Донхэ.)  
\- Я не разбираюсь в цветах, Донхэ, я разбираюсь в книгах. Он написал хорошую книгу и заслуживает хороших цветов. Сегодня в семь, не опаздывай.

***

В пять часов Сора сообщила, что она сегодня уходит пораньше, потому что хоть кто-то из них должен строить свою личную жизнь и он свой момент с нуной-покупательницей упустил. Как и всегда в такие моменты Донхэ подумал о том, кто из них тут на самом деле хозяин, но, как обычно, ничего не сказал. К шести он более-менее разобрался в подсобке и потом, заговорившись с последним покупателем о правилах выращивания жасмина, совершенно опоздал. Он выехал без пяти семь, и, зная дорогу как свою пять пальцев, он отлично понимал, что опаздывал.

Музей литературы в Мокпо открылся не так давно, но Донхэ успел побывать в нем больше раз, чем во всех остальных музеях города вместе взятых. Именно сюда он приехал в 2006 году, когда они с менеджментом приняли решение, что Донхэ будет одним из участников, которые выпустятся из Супер Джуниор 05. Он приехал прямо в музей глубокой ночью, и Хечжон, которая в то время все свое время проводила на работе, готовясь к открытию, отложила все дела в сторону и просто обнимала его, пока он пытался сказать хоть что-нибудь. Что-нибудь о том, что он не выполнил мечту отца; о том, что Хичоля, который пострадал, только потому что приехал на похороны в Мокпо, вежливо выкинули из группы с пожеланием скорейшего выздоровления; о том, как он не мог остаться там и спокойно спать по ночам. Хечжон гладила его по голове и говорила о какой-то ерунде.

Здесь, в баре по соседству, они напились пару месяцев спустя, вместе с Донхвой и первыми членами литературного клуба Хечжон, обсуждая Гамлета, и Хечжон застыла прямо посреди фразы, повернулась к Донхэ и объявила, что его цветочный магазин называется "Рута и розмарин" и никаких возражений. Здесь Хечжон, отвечающая за секцию экспериментального образования, встретила Дэниела, нового преподавателя курсов писательского мастерства, и они рухнули в самую задротскую историю любви на свете, и Донхэ доставил не один десяток букетов как одному, так и другому.

Донхэ никогда не был каким-то особенным фанатом чтения и, чего уж там, тот же Шекспир совершенно не раскрывал ему никакие новые горизонты, когда он продирался сквозь страницы дома за завтраком. Но когда обо всем этом говорила Хечжон, это было совершенно другое дело, поэтому Донхэ все еще старался не пропускать особенно много встреч литературного клуба.

Донхэ написал Хечжон смс, что он что будет на пять минут позже, и она прислала ему в ответ злобный смайлик. Дэниел встретил его на входе в музей, забрал цветы и дружелюбно похлопал по плечу, открывая перед ним дверь в затемненный зал:  
\- Хечжон убьет тебя.

\- Не в первый раз, - согласился Донхэ, следуя за ним, и Дэниел тихо рассмеялся, заглушенный грянувшими апплодисментами. Донхэ резко обернулся к сцене.

\- Спасибо за такой радушный прием, - улыбнулся Йесон. - Меня зовут Ким Чонун и сегодня я рад представить вам свою первую книгу "Зал ожидания". Я прочитаю небольшой отрывок из нее, а потом отвечу на ваши вопросы.

Йесон улыбнулся и немного поклонился под вновь грянувшие аплодисменты.  
\- Эй, - тем временем хлопал Донхва по спине Донхэ. - Эй!

Донхэ повернулся к брату, все еще оглушенный.  
\- Это не тот паренек из твоей группы? - улыбаясь, спросил Донхва. - Кто бы мог подумать, вот молодец. Я читал книгу, Хечжон мне все уши про нее прожужжала.

В кафе при Музее литературы Хечжон сказала Донхэ, что она беременна, и полгода спустя именно отсюда она отвезла саму себя в больницу, когда у нее отошли воды. Столько всего произошло здесь, подумал Донхэ, изучая сосредоточенное лицо Йесона, склонившегося над книгой. Зачем удивляться, что что-то продолжает происходить?

Донхэ пропустил половину рассказа, который Йесон выбрал для чтения, просто слушая и изучая Йесона и пытаясь вспомнить, что поменялось. Возможно, память Донхэ была слишком плоха или действительно изменилось немногое. Йесон был таким же, каким его знал Донхэ - высокий, худой, нарочито неэмоциональное лицо и с каким-то издевательством вместо голоса. Донхэ задумался о том, когда последний раз слышал, как Йесон поет - релизы Супер Джуниор, звучавшие из каждого угла, не в счет. Когда там выходила эта дорама с глазастой актрисой, над которой Сора выплакала все глаза? Два года назад? Три?

\- Исыль закрыла глаза, - читал Йесон. - Лодка покачивалась в объятиях океана, как люлька с младенцем. Волны пели колыбельную на языке, на котором говорят только ветер и сердце. И пристыженное сердце Исыль замолчало.

Хечжон вручила Йесону корзину с пионами после серии вопросов и ответов и последовавшей маленькой автограф-сессии. Донхэ сам не знал, зачем остался на все это, но с годами стал терпимее относиться к собственным неразумным поступкам. Донхэ остался и после, когда зал опустел и Хечжон ожидаемо вцепилась в Йесона своими крюками и приготовилась взять этот незнакомый литературный корабль на абордаж.

\- Мы сейчас пойдем перекусить чего-нибудь и обсуждать мистический реализм, - пришел на спасение к Йесону Дэниел. - Хотите присоединиться?

\- Да, - сказала Хечжон, - присоединяйтесь. Где-то здесь был Ли Донхва, и у него было много вопросов по вашей книге.

Хечжон махнула рукой в сторону Донхэ, даже не поворачиваясь к нему:  
\- А это Ли Донхэ. Он проводит слишком много времени с растениями, вот и пытается слиться с геранью. 

 

\- Давно не виделись, Донхэ, - сказал Йесон и улыбнулся.

***

\- То есть как - айдол? - спросила Хечжон, делая еще один глоток пива. Донхва, которому уехавший домой к дочери Дэниел наказал следить за своей женой, радостно подлил ей еще.

\- Ну вот так, - несмело ответил Йесон.

\- Ты разбиваешь ей сердце, - рассмеялся Донхва. - Пока вы там с Донхэ скакали по сценам, она училась, не покладая рук, и хотела с ученым мужем обсудить, я не знаю, марксистские аллюзии в твоей книге. А теперь она видит, что это не смелый эксперимент с языком, а твои неумелые первые шаги в литературном мире.

\- Что не делает его книгу объективно лучше или хуже, - заметил Донхэ, и Хечжон улыбнулась ему своей внезапной широкой улыбкой.

\- Господин Чонун, - сказала она, поворачиваясь к Йесону, и Донхэ тоже повернулся к Йесону. И, ох, Йесон смотрел на него! Донхэ поспешно опустил глаза к своей кружке пива. - Вы должны написать книгу про Донхэ. Он единственный в мире реально существующий герой классической комедии. Он притворяется дураком, чаще всего оставляя в дураках всех остальных.

\- Мне знакомо это чувство, - мягко согласился Йесон, и Донхэ встал из-за стола:  
\- Схожу ещё за пивом.

Когда он вернулся за стол, Донхва помогал Хечжон надеть плащ.

Хечжон, как обычно внезапно и моментально протрезвевшая, раскланивалась с Йесоном, и тот серьезно кивал, соглашаясь с ней в чем-то. У Донхэ сердце перевернулось в груди, когда он узнал мягкие морщинки в уголках улыбающихся глаз Йесона, которыми тот смотрел на Хечжон. Тогда, в 2005 году, он иногда думал, понравятся ли Йесон и Хечжон друг другу, когда он их познакомит. Потом из этого, понятное дело, ничего не вышло: Донхэ переехал в Мокпо, Йесон и остальные остались в Сеуле. Не было никакой необходимости в том, чтобы Йесон понравился Донхве или Хечжон, но Донхэ все еще почему-то было приятно.

И так Йесон и Донхэ остались одни.  
\- Эм, - неловко сказал Донхэ и заставил себя посмотреть на Йесона.

\- Как твои дела? - улыбаясь, спросил Йесон и продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа:  
\- Я очень рад был тебя встретить. Хичоль, конечно, говорил, что у тебя все в порядке, и что я идиот, и что Мокпо всего в четырех часах езды, и что если это все не работает, то есть телефон...

\- Хичоль все еще совершенно невыносимый, - улыбнулся Донхэ. - Однажды он добьется своего, Шивона изберут президентом, и Хичоль станет классическим серым кардиналом, и тогда мы все наконец-то заживем, как нам положено.

\- Я выпью за это, - согласился Йесон и поднял кружку.

Они выпили и Йесон, возвращаясь бумерангом к теме, от которой Донхэ все пытался его увести, сказал:  
\- Всего четыре часа или телефонный звонок, но я ни разу не сделал этого за почти что десять лет.

Что-то все же поменялось, подумал Донхэ, изучая лицо Йесона, потому что годы назад Йесон с удовольствием бы уступил нежеланию Донхэ разговаривать на неудобную тему. Годы назад, может быть, Донхэ был бы тем, кто ее поднял.

\- Я тоже ничего этого не сделал, - в итоге сказал он.  
\- Ты, может быть, и не хотел, - сказал Йесон, подзывая хозяйку и доставая деньги. Оставляя Донхэ чувствовать себя распоследним козлом.

Они дошли до побережья, и Йесон сбежал по каменной лестнице к воде, раскинув руки, словно стараясь пропитаться морским запахом насквозь.

\- Аккуратнее, - крикнул ему в спину Донхэ. - Ты достаточно выпил!

Поворачиваясь к нему, Йесон чуть не упал в воду. Все еще смеясь, он сел рядом с Донхэ на ступеньках и тут же откинулся на спину.  
\- Даже звезд у вас больше, - с завистью протянул он.

\- Должно же нам как-то компенсироваться то, что Экзо здесь концертов не дают, - сказал Донхэ, и Йесон фыркнул.

Они помолчали.

Море громко дышало, небо было усыпано звездами, тепло от тела Йесона рядом пробирало сквозь ветровку и до самых костей. Донхэ развлекался тем, что "разминировал" свою собственную руку.

\- Помнишь, как мы сбежали из отеля на пляж, - начал Донхэ, очерчивая предполагаемый контур своей руки, отсекая лишний песок. Йесон сонно пробормотал что-то, перевернулся набок и придвинулся ближе к Донхэ.  
Донхэ посмотрел на него некоторое время.

\- Ты, наверное, и не помнишь уже, - вздохнул он, стряхивая с рук песок, чтобы вызвать такси.

***

На следующий день Донхэ открывал "Руту и Розмарин" один, смена Соры начиналась лишь после обеда. Он встал, выпил всю воду в доме, нашел какое-то обезболивающее и, посмотрев на свои красные глаза в зеркало - еще одно подтверждение того, что он уже не так молод, как прежде, отправился на работу. Утром всегда было не так уж много покупателей, поэтому Донхэ тянул время, протирая пыль с листьев растений в горшках. Одна из орхидей дала отросток - еще совсем крошечный, только пару листочков, еще и думать было рано о пересаживании. Донхэ сделал несколько фотографий на телефон, потому что Хару наверняка будет в восторге, когда увидит. Он проверил, что оплатил счета этого месяца, принял ежегодный заказ от мистера Чхве для его покойной жены, а ближе к обеду Хечжон предложила встретиться.

\- Закажи салат. Тут божественная руккола. Или, - она присмотрелась к Донхэ и усмехнулась, - лучше похмельную кашу?

\- Ха-ха, - сказал Донхэ.  
Он заказал кашу.

\- Поздно вернулся домой? - спросила Хечжон. - Но какой классный твой приятель, а? Очень похвально для дебюта - язык еще распишется, но душевность есть, на всех хватит.

Донхэ промолчал, и им принесли еду. За едой он показал Хечжон фотографии для Хару, а она рассказала смешную историю о своем студенте.

Но во время десерта Хечжон снова вернулась к теме Йесона.  
\- Но самое потрясающее знаешь что? Помнишь ту игру, которую придумал Донхва? Про археологические раскопки руки из песка? - Хечжон улыбнулась воспоминаниям.

\- Я думал, это была игра на разминирование, - сказал Донхэ.

Хечжон просияла:  
\- Да, точно! Так вот кульминацией одного из рассказов становится момент, где главные герои играют в подобную игру на пляже. Главный герой очень мило сравнивает эту игру с отношениями: мы все ходим вокруг да около, стряхивая и стряхивая излишний песок, пытаясь достучаться до истинных нас, пытаясь стать ближе друг к другу, но при этом не задеть друг друга излишне стремительным вторжением.

Донхэ попросил счет.

Сообщение пришло, когда он стоял на светофоре и ждал зеленого. Внутри была фотография дождливого Сеула и подпись: "уговариваю себя, что жизнь в городе, в котором живут и творят ЭКЗО, стоит того. - Й" от незнакомого номера.

***

Йесон рухнул на песок в двух шагах от океана, как подкошенный.  
\- Воздух здесь совершенно особенный, - заявил он, и Донхэ пожал плечами:  
\- Не знаю. Один в один как Мокпо.

Йесон пожал плечами:  
\- Никогда не был в Мокпо.

\- Приезжай, - сказал Донхэ и начал аккуратно, стараясь не коснуться, раскапывать свою левую руку, стяхивая кончиками пальцев правой руки песок слой за слоем, как кистью.

\- Что ты делаешь? - озадаченно спросил Йесон, и Донхэ дернулся, тут же касаясь руки и огорченно стряхивая весь оставшийся песок.

\- Это игра, - сказал Донхэ, немного смутившись. - Один человек обильно засыпает свою руку песком, и задача второго "разминировать" руку, очистив ее от песка. Главное - не задеть кожи руки, а иначе ты наступил на мину и проиграл. В детстве мы очень часто играли во что-то подобное. Вы нет?

\- Никогда ничего подобного не слышал, - признался Йесон и тут же начал насыпать песчаную гору вокруг своей руки. - Давай сыграем?

***

Донхэ отправил в ответ одну из фотографий орхидеи для Хару. "В Мокпо весна", - написал он.  
Светофор загорелся зеленым. Донхэ улыбнулся и сделал первый шаг.

***

\- Добрый вечер, меня зовут Дэниел. Сегодня вечер четверга, а это значит, что диджей Тукац традиционно уступил мне свой микрофон, чтобы мы с вами поговорили о новостях культурной жизни в Мокпо. В субботу на новой сцене драматического театра состоялась премьера современной версии "Вишневого сада" Чехова, поставленной университетской труппой. Если у вас есть свободное время, обязательно посетите одно из представлений - в эту субботу в два часа дня или в семь часов вечера во вторник или четверг. Не упустите шанса попытаться разгадать загадочную русскую душу. А мы с вами прямо сейчас попытаемся понять не менее загадочные души Нелл с песней "4 оборота вокруг солнца".  
Такая печальная песня, наполненная ожиданием и нереализованным стремлением к другому человеку, не так ли? На этой неделе нам в Музее литературы повезло принять дебютировавшего автора Ким Чонуна, который прочитал один из рассказов из своего первого сборника рассказов "Зал ожидания". Мне кажется, эта книга - отличный спутник для меланхоличного вечера. Если вам хочется грустных историй, сентиментальных воспоминаний о детстве, заметок о жизни одинокого современного городского жителя или же тянет почитать что-то воодушевляющее, то для вас обязательно найдется рассказ в этом сборнике. Для меня таким рассказом стал маленький незамысловатый "Адресат", последний рассказ в сборнике. Это история встречи двух друзей детства, которые не виделись много лет. Даже если не вдаваться в сюжетные подробности, последний абзац этого рассказа, мне кажется, найдет отклик в сердцах многих наших слушателей. Позвольте мне зачитать вам этот кусочек:  
"За прошедшие годы я много думала о том, чтобы переехать. Я приглядывала себе жилье на улице Разочарования, чуть не переехала на Карьерный тупик и даже пару раз выбирала жилье на проспекте Одиночества. Но я все еще живу на бульваре Надежд, и, я думаю, я проживу здесь всю свою жизнь."  
Ну что, есть среди слушателей мои соседи с бульвара Надежд? Давайте оставаться добрыми соседями и не переставать надеяться на лучшее. После рекламной паузы я расскажу вам о выставке современных художников, которая начнется на следующей неделе. Оставайтесь на связи.


End file.
